revival of gama-chan
by Theronyakuza
Summary: naruto stumbless upon a secret gambling game what will he win knowing his luck it could be anything. you ready to find out what happens when powerful men get together and start playing with high stakes. rated m just incase. this story is harem story with tenten being the main.
1. Chapter 1

thank you for reading this this is based off of drakensis's The Night The House of Cards Was Builtbut i will make it...more. Just incase don't catch it expect some stuff from draken. the game will be omaha instead of straight poker and itachi will be a girl. if you have anymore questions pm me or write a review. also i will try to keep it as much away from the other story as much as possible but know this... all the people there in the last fanfic will be aat the place because of status plus some more people. please enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

"Huff...huff. Haha you'll never catch me like that." a little 7 year old blond kid said to the two ninjas chasing him. Now i know you're wondering how a 7 year old kid is out running two ninjas. Well he is just that good(he really just is nimble).

"Come back here brat" one of the to pink clad ninjas yelled.

"Fat chance you stuck up morons." the little blond kid shouted to the white eyed men chasing turning right into an alley he jumped over the fence surrounding a weapons shop.

"Transformation jutsu: roulette style." he said transforming into a rugged middle aged man. he then went into the weapons shop from the back. The interior was decorated with weapons ranging from swords to sickle chains but the most recognizable thing in there was that it was HOT.

he made his way towards the front of the store when he heard the two men run past and was about out when a little girl with short brown hair said "welcome sir what are you looking for." he turned to look at the origin of the voice and lost his concentration for a second which in turn made the transformation dispel."naruto...haah what did you do this time?" the little girl said.

"He he you know the hyugas ten-chan? Well i dyed their robes pink by putting a red tie dye sock in the wash."

"Naruto!... that was brilliant, have fun. By the way why were you looking like my dad?"

"Trade tenten."

Naruto then left the shop only to run into two pink men."you…" before the man could say anything else naruto has bolted running surprisingly fast."come back here runt we were through with you you know never to prank the hyuga." the man said giving chase. Naruto knew he could not run for much longer so he looked around for a way to escape. He saw a group of several nations anbu standing guard outside a building. Thinking fast he did the seals for his roulette jutsu sending his chakra out his chakra connected to a rat .

"Transform."naruto shouted in a puff of smoke just to when two hyuugas were on him.

The anbu felt the chaka spike and turned just in time to see two pink hyuugas emerge through the smoke.

Pulling out their standard katanas they shouted ""stop this place is off limits." the one in the dog mask just long enough for naruto to slip by undetected. Still in rat form naruto slipped under the third hokage's robes.

Back with the anbu

"Let us in the blond brat went in there." the left hyuuga shouted at the anbu. Not wanting to deal with it the rabbit mask anbu delivered a swift chop to the neck and knocked him out

"Run back to hiashi before we do this to you and call ibki or anko to drag you home." dog said. And other pinkman promptly picked up his friend and ran for fear of rape and torture by snakes.

Hearing the retreating footsteps naruto moved out from under the third hokage's robes and undid the transformation startling everybody in the place

"Naruto what are you doing here better yet how did you get in here?" the third hokage asked.

"Uhhh… ummm. nothing" naruto said looking to the side avoiding eye contact with him.

"Naruto..."

"Okay grandpa i snuck into the hyuuga compound and turned all their robes pink by putting a dyed red sock in the wash bin when the lady was distracted."

"Na-ru-to… that was… hilarious!" the third hokage said in mirth.

"Serves the stuck-up douches right nice one… no offense hiashi."

"None take hokage i know how we act." a certain white eyed and robed individual said.

"Hey kid i know the hyuga have the byakugan if you dont mind me asking how did you get in without being noticed?" a white haired extremely tanned man asked wondering how a child could do what his ambassador failed to do several years ago.

"Tell me your name and i'll show you old man." the kid said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh and no using the byakugan hiashi ouji-san." naruto got out before the white haired man went off.

"Listen here brat do you know what people are in this room. By the way the names A. the third raikage."

"Well i see several ninja from several village probably clan heads since several kage are here an old man, a really old man, an extremely old man, and a really cool man with a really cool weapon and a man that is just plain but i can tell that whatever is in that gourd i don't want to mess with" naruto getting three kage to glower at him while the other one smirked.

"Kid i like you i am yagura karatachi fourth mizukage. The other stiffs are onoki. And rasa. The kaze and tsuchikage respectively" the "man"said in actuality he looked as young as naruto.

"Ok… hey what are you guys playing?"naruto asked

"Omaha a gambling game." yagura told him

"Cool can i join." yagura looked at the men around the table with a look that said "what do you think?"

"To deal in you need $1000. Do you have enough?" choza the akimichi head asked.

"I don't know but do you think everything in gama and the secret to my jutsu is enough?"the blond asked while holding up a stuffed frog coin purse.

"Depends show us the jutsu and the special effects to it." a told naruto.

"Which one? I have two" naruto asked looking quite confused

"Both but start with the one you used to get in and the hyuga mansion undetected." yagura told naruto.

Naruto went through the signs and shouted"transformation jutsu: roulette." and what stood there was a perfect copy of the raikage.

"Impressive for a kid but what else can it do or is that it." the raikage asked

"Oh, that's not it watch this" naruto said in the raikage's voice. He then showed extreme concentration. And shouted "lightning armour" and shrouded his body in electricity.

Everybody's jaws hit the floor and the raikage shouted"hyuga check to see if this is an illusion"

Hiashi looked and what he saw was shocking"his chakra is exactly the same as the raikage's"

"So he is a perfect copy of a interesting." onoki said

"What's the next jutsu naruto" the kazekage asked him.

"Okay pinch your noses, you have been warned." naruto told the table.

"Sexy jutsu!" he shouted and then a puff of smoke and out walked a mildly tanned twin tailed girl with a figure to die for and full blond hair."hey boys i tried to make something that would please every guy" the girl said in a feminine voice and a wink. All the guys except the aburame head and the kazekage fainted from blood loss due to the massive nosebleed they got from the blond kid.

After the fainted awoke no guy could look anybody in the eye."one jutsu or half your chips for the first bet will be enough naruto." the third hokage told him.

"To play this you you will get four cards but can only use two their will be seven cards in the middle you can use two cards and up to three in the middle to get the highest 5 cards."yagura told the blond.

"K dealer deal the cards" the hokage told the dealer who in turn said bets on the table. Naruto thinks that his sexyjutsu deed will be good enough so he starts off with that.

"I raise" onoki and put a piece of paper on the stack in the middle. Several men groaned and threw their cards in the middle for the reason that they had several of the same cards. Naruto put his other jutsu "deed" on the pile while everyone did the same. The dealer then put another card out and when no one did anything he put another card down on the pile after about another 5 minutes and five cards later someone said call and instantly a few more people folded and after that everybody threw down two cards and what naruto got surprised everyone.

"No way in hell this kid got a royal flush." the kazekage said.

Pot goes to naruto the dealer said and everyone just stared at the hand with the "how the..."look on their faces.

Next round the dealer said and it was give and take with naruto's winnings for a while. Till the head of a clan in kumo said. I bet my daughter . instantly everybody put in a high stakes bet including the akimichi best restaurant and the hiashi bet his two daughters naruto bet half of the paper that was in his winnings and everything was fine until fugaku said

"I bet the same, my daughter". The uchiha head fugaku said the hokage said"fugaku you can't bet with nonexistent things."

"I'm not, itachi is a female." everyone from konoha looked at him as if he just stopped a meteor.

"Well i bet the same" said a weapons merchant

"same here" said inoichi a blond man with a ponytail

"I bet three stalls in the market." choza said

"I fold" the mizukage said

"I bet my daughters hand." the kazekage said

"I bet my grandaughter yugito nii"the raikage said

"Oooh interesting, call" the kazekage said.

Everyone then laid down their cards and then naruto said "i wanted to give everyone a chance so i only used the lowest number cards." naruto then threw down five aces to which everybody looked at him and said

"Naruto you are one lucky boy congratulations you just won the dojutsu of kumo." a said

For a short commission for which people wrote iou's and took some time to sober up


	3. Chapter 3

After about 15 minutes the game started again. For a while it was naruto and dumb luck seeing who could best one another and it seemed naruto was winning.

"I bet kiba." the mizukage said.

"That is if it accepts naruto." yagura added on

"Naruto come here." he said while while taking out a scroll and bit his thumb and spread it over the the seal causing a puff of smoke and two swords to appear."naruto try touching. One or both of these swords. " kagura told the kid"wait, hokage i need your word that my country will not be responsible for his possible injury if the sword rejects him" the boy said.

"That is up to naruto, if he chooses to take the chance and touching the swords. Then i will not hold you responsible." sarutobi said

"Who do you think i am i will wield those swords if not i will endure their punishment and force them to submit to me."he then proceeded to grasp the swords and went through a "kata" to test them out. After he was done he put the two swords up on the pile as best he could.

"I bet the hyuga mansion." hiashi said

"Seven more stalls." choza said.

"90 acres of the forest" shikaku said

"Sorry guys i'm out of the game i'll stay here and watch until the game is over though."inoichi said.

"All in" a said.

"I'm ou…" the kazekage started to say.

"Wait. your son is the jinchuriki i want to have him with me so he doesn't become black hearted and a weapon like danzo intended for me !" naruto shouted before the kazekage shinobi in question to just barely tense up.

"How do you know that kid?" the kazekage said to him.

"The stupid fox told me." naruto said with a ticked look on his face.

"How long have you been taking to the fox naruto?" the third said .

"Talking, never until now it is usually just a word or two." naruto said then he looked to a certain place in the said.

"Mr. anbu your uchiha friend is alive he controlled the kyuubi to attack konoha. " said anbu stiffened as the kid said that.

"Oh and fugaku what your planning is a bad idea,trust me don't do it i don't want to see the uchiha clan wiped from the leaf." naruto said to the head.

"I wont trust the fox brat he doesn't know what he's talking about neither does the kid." fugaku said.

"First of all SHE doesn't like what what you called her and i do inoichi can look through my memories i am the rat always watching you."naruto said grinning.

"Fine but at then end of this if you can't win it then i won't. "Fugaku resigned

"Ok i will win this all."naruto shouted

"Right ok i will bet how gaara's life turns out by this"raza declared with naruto's trademark grin.

"Ok since jinchuuriki are on the menu i think i should match i bet fu the seven tails " yagura bet.

"Sorry but i have to fold in this one you already have her."a said.

"Same with me except the jin's are both male and are old enough to be your father."

"I bet anko and myself" kurenai said in irritation to being ignored most of the time

The dealer then placed the final card and everybody set their cards down revealing naruto to have a straight flush subsequently causing everybody to say "son of a b****."

"You should have crow train more if you want him to be hokage or you can motivate sasuke and have him train to be hokage, in fact tell him of my accomplishments tonight and he's guaranteed to be jealous motivating him to train also say that he will get a reward if he can become hokage before me." naruto told fugaku.

"Welp i'm out" the kazekage said then a man clad in a tattered black and white robes stumbled in. everybody looked at him and saw a sword at his side and horns on his head and razor teeth in his mouth the anbu in the room dropped down and pointed their swords at his head.

"How did you get in here and who are you?" fox said

Man in question simply said "move or you'll end up like the two outside i just had a breakup and i am pissed and feel like doing something stupid."he then went over to the table and said"as to who i am does this answer your question?" he then waved his hand and sarutobi fell over with a lifeless look in his eyes "hokage/jiji." several people said. The man then waved his hand and then before everyone's eyes a younger sarutobi then gasped and looked around at everyone sweating then shivering and said"i think i died" he then looked at his unwrinked hand and just said"convenient." then man then proclaimed

"I am shinigami god of death , now who's l…" shinigami said before naruto yelled

"To long i am going to call you mr. white ." white then looked at him raised and said

"Kid i like you your interesting and by the looks of it your the only one left so, care to bet with me."

"Sure what are the stakes mr. white." naruto said

"Your help in finding me the perfect woman if i win and if you can't' do that i get your soul."

"If you win i will give you my summoning contract in which you can summon me if you want me to teach you some special thing or to revive dead people and 4 souls revived"white told the kid

"Okay but if i win i still want to help you find someone." naruto told the god with a sad look on his face.

"Sure why not kid you of all people know what it means to be alone." white told the kid with a smile

The dealer then proceeded to hand the two their cards and revealed the five cards in the middle and said"final deal players show your hands." the two set their hands showing naruto with a royal flush and white had a straight." Winner uzumaki naruto." the dealer said

The people from all countries then decided to pay naruto what they owed him the bankers then told their respective bosses something and all the kage grumbled and wrote something down on paper and put it with the rest of the prizes.

"Congrats kid your literal the wealthiest and most powerful person in the five nations since your broke the bank for the nations we also have to give you property in return you now own a good portion of land in all of the nations".a grumbled.

"When did i win pra-perty?"naruto asked

"Land a set area." sarutobi told him

"Ok kid who do you want to bring back" white told naruto

"The fourth hokage hinako hyuga, gaara's mom, and i want kyuubi out of her cage without me dying." hearing this everybody shot up and looked at the young boy.

"Are you sure that she won't attack because if she does we will be forced to… subdue her." sarutobi told him

"Wait. before that why my wife naruto."hiashi asked him

"Because you look so sad and i don't want to see you sad and wife? I thought she was your half sister." naruto told him making everyone raise an eyebrow.

Seeing everybody giving him a look"so what i love her and would do anything for her." hiashi shouted at everybody defensively.

"Wow kid you don't make it easy on me. Fine it will be done and i will take you to the place you will be working next friday also here's your first gift as my summoner"white then put his hand on naruto's head and it glowed white when the light died down he said"you now have control over your revived people and the fox." white then opened the jar on his hip and the fourth hokage came out. After that was done white snapped his fingers and hinako, gaara's mom appeared white then proceeded to shove his clawed hand into the kids stomach and pull out nothing he then threw nothing to seemingly nowhere he then picked up naruto and said to the third"he will be back." he then faded out.

 **At seemingly nowhere**

Naruto was set down and then a giant nine tailed fox started to appear.

"Okay kid i will wait for you to do your stuff call my name when your ready."

He then faded again.

"Thank you kid for getting me out of the sewers if you want i will come back with you but i will not hesitate to defend myself." came a slightly feminine voice.

"Okay but i think we should arrive with me on your head to show everyone that your not a threat because i would really hate it if you got hurt."

"Thanks kit it means a the way my name is kurama."the fox the gave naruto a lick with her giant tongue.

"Your welcome but is it alright if i call you inari, kurama is to masculine."naruto asked while wiping the drool of his jumpsuit."we're heading back now mister white, see you next friday." he then climbed on inari's head. Naruto then waved and shot of at speed towards the village.

Just before they were within view of the village inari slowed down and walked to appear less threatening.

"Don't worry you can protect yourself and if you don't want to or can't i will" naruto declared proudly

"Kit shut up you already have enough people in your harem." the fox growled. If it were possible she would be sporting a massive blush. She then felt a massive itching in her loins. _fuck me_ is all she thought when she felt that familiar itch.

"Inari do you smell something sweet?"naruto asked oblivious to the world. Hearing his question she just about fell.

"Kit you have no idea what you just asked. One word ask any dog handler what it is not me they will know and are probably willing to tell you...heat is the word."she then got to the gates of konoha and lowered her head to the ground where minato was waiting.

"Welp looks like back at the compound we will need to build a gigantic house for her. Let's go home son."minato told naruto which made naruto widen his eyes he started to tear up then he ran forward and embraced his father in a hug shouting"dad".

The two then hirashined out of sight and into the namikaze compound.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the namikaze compound.

"Naruto i know you probably have a lot of questions but we should get some sleep and i will answer your questions in the morning as well as settle matters of what you now own." minato said before heading down the hallway entering the second door on the left. Naruto decided on going to the bathroom so using logical deduction he tried the only door on the right and was rewarded for his he did his business naruto looked at himself in the mirror seeing the boy who was abused all his life he smiled at the reflection knowing that was about to change.

Afterward he went outside to the back of the compound to find not to his surprise that inari was sleeping with her head on her paws. Deciding he wanted to sleep in the soft fur of the fox he went up to her and laid in front of a furry paw and laid a blanket out in front of him. Soon after he closed his eyes he felt the paws shifting he opened his eyes to see he was snuggled up to the the foxes chest. Having many questions he decided to ask"hey inari i assumed you were a girl but i'm not positive so i need to ask you are you a boy or girl."

Too tired to answer inari simply said"too tired, if you want to know check for yourself in the morning." she then nuzzled up to naruto and fell asleep.

The next day(warning a...lime? Is happening in the next moments)

Deciding that he had to know naruto slowly climbed out of the warm furry blanket that was inari's fur. Using his skills as a master prankster naruto moved silently around the fox judging from her body structure to decide where her parts would be. Deciding that they would be near her tails he went to the back of her sleeping form.

Nimbly finding a way between her tails he walked around for a few seconds till he saw two holes. Wondering if those were her parts he went closer. All of a sudden his senses were attacked by a sweet smell, he sniffed around for it and it lead him to the big hole and upon closer inspection he could see a liquid coming out of it he decided that this was her lady part seeing as it leaked liquids like what he hd did but looked different drawing the conclusion that inari was female. He turned around to leave but saw a large reddish button just where he could reach it being the natural kid and prankster he is the only thing he thought at that moment was

"i have to press that button." so that is exactly did preparing to run away he gingerly pressed the button causing a unnoticeable twitch from the fox. Feeling the warmth radiating from "button" he put his hand on it again keeping it there this time. In his awe of the warmth he started to slowly caress it causing inari's eyes to shoot open. Smelling the sweet scent again naruto looked around seeing more liquid flow from the hole in the fox he thought"rubbing button = more liquid = more nice smell."so he rubbed the "button" harder and faster causing the fox to pant. After awhile a decent amount of liquid had flowed out and onto the boy now he was obsessed with getting as much as he can due to tasting it when it had fallen onto him and being addicted to the taste of the strange liquid. Wanting more of the sweet tasting liquid naruto picked up the pace of his actions. Feeling a jolt inari tried to hold back the pressure building in her nether regions but ultimately failed. Letting the pressure escape she reared her head back and howled. Naruto was about to slow down till he heard a howl coming form inari and suddenly a river of the sweet tasting liquid suddenly engulfed him after the river stopped naruto was standing there with a shocked expression when his hair fell down his expression changed to the trademark grin.

Lime end

Hearing the howl minato ran out to the back seeing the giant fox laying on the ground panting and mumblin"how can a seven year old be so good with his hands." minato didn't know wether to smirk or frown at his son's actions. Deciding to do both he ran around the giant fox to meet naruto near her left flank. Approaching his son with an impassive minato said "naruto… did you press the button?"

"Dad i am a male seven year old of course i pressed the button." naruto told his dad looking at him as if he said the stupidest thing ever.

Sighing minato said "okay let me ask did you continue pressing the button?"

Looking to the side while scratching his chin naruto replied sheepishly"mayyyyyybeeee."

Sigh again minato frowned and slapped his son on the back of the head and said"that was a really stupid thing to do." naruto was about to reply but minato stuck his thumb up and grinned and said"good job son."

Naruto looked at his dad dumbfounded till he adopted his grin again and asked"hey dad can you show me to the inuzuka compound before you have to go? I need to ask them something."

"Sure naruto just grab on to me." naruto then grabbed onto his dad and body flickered away,. Leaving the sleeping giant fox.

At the inuzuka compound

Naruto went up to the door and knocked. A man came to the door with his dog, the dog was growling at naruto and suddenly sprung to the attack. Reacting on pure instinct naruto sidestepped the missing a beat the dog attacked again, again naruto dodged. Rapidly dodging naruto asked the man

"Um sir can you tell your dog to stop attacking me please."

"Actually i want to see where this is going i want you to wear him out or knock him out " the man told naruto. Naruto sweatdropped at that and turned to see the dog spinning at high speeds towards on his feet naruto ran towards the spiral cyclone of pain and at the last second jumped in the air barely passing over it with his legs spread having it barely miss castrating naruto landed he saw the dog charging at him again, narrowing his eyes naruto prepared to knock the dog out. Ducking under the dogs lates charge naruto brought his knee into the dogs abdomen causing it to slump over wheezing . jumping away naruto waited for the dog to get up, when it did it growled at the young boy again before charging again, naruto sidestepped this attack and brought his elbow to the dogs left temple knocking him unconscious.

Clapping could be heard and naruto turned to the man and said "phew finished. Now can i please talk to kiba or maybe his older sister?"

"Sure kid follow me and when you talk to them you might also want to ask about all the glares and growls your going to get." the man told naruto.

Walking through the compound naruto noticed the glares and growls from the dogs wondering why his anticipation for having his question answered grew. Naruto was lead to a room and the man said"here's your stop kid don't forget to knock."before walking off.

Naruto knocked on the door and slightly to his surprise kiba answered the door saying

"Who is… oh what do you want blondie?"

Naruto answered "hello to you to bud, i'm here because i have a question and my friend to ask a dog handler and your the only dog handler i know." naruto then noticed akamaru growling at him.

"Okay, but first, mind me asking why you smell like a fox in heat?"

"That's the question what is the meaning of heat my friend said she was in it. Well implied anyway."thinking about how to explain it to naruto in words he would understand it kiba invited naruto into his room to tell him about the birds and the bees.

After the talk kiba repeated his question to naruto to which the blond replied "i smell the same except that slightly sweet scent."

Kiba urged him by saying"mind explaining how you got that sweet scent?"

"Oh i got it by pressing my friend cli-tor-uas nd after doing that for a while some sweet smelling and tasting liquid came from her...her… lady genital and tried to drown me."naruto told kiba to which the other boy went wide eyed and choked on the orange juice he was drinking to help wake him kiba on the back naruto asked his new friend"are you okay? What's wrong?"

"First naruto how big is your friend?"kiba asked the blond kid

"About twice as tall as the hokage mansion why?"naruto told his new friend

Putting two and two together he realized that naruto's friend was the wanting to betray his new friend he simply patted naruto on the shoulder he said"naruto i know who your friend is and i won't tell anyone about her because looking from her you have some sort of barrier around the house to make it look normal from the outside."

Naruto widening his eyes naruto said with his trademark grin"thanks bro." "now i need to get to the hokage mansion want to come with?"

"Sure i need to know what mom lost"kiba smirked while answering naruto. Getting up the two wear walking down the hallway when a little puppy came up to naruto and sniffed him seeing this naruto reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears having her melt in his hand.

After he was done the dog whimpered so naruto asked his wide eyed friend "hey kiba what's this ones name?"

"Doesn't have one you should name her." kiba told him

"How about chita it' means star in another language." naruto asked the little girl in front of him. Hearing her name she jumped into naruto's arms and licked his face."hey would you like to come with me to see what i won yesterday?" naruto asked the pup to which she yipped and wagged her tail."welp let's go"naruto and kiba then proceeded to run to the hokage mansion.

In the mansion office.

Minato looked out at all the people who wear present at the game along with a few extra and the kage where all holding some papers.

"Okay when i call your nation step forward and present what you owe to naruto uzumaki-namikaze." minato called to everyone.

"kumogakure(village hidden in clouds)."

"I raikage A present to naruto uzumaki-namikaze one yugito nii,one chino, and several establishments in kumo with transportation seals linked to this office."a told naruto while getting on one knee. Said girls in particular looked scared and hid behind their dads.

"Heyah i'm naruto nice to meet you, i think we'll be living together from now on." naruto said to the people in the room"i don't know what i did but i think i won you in a game, i hope we all get along."

"Hi i'm tenten my dad say you own me does this mean i'm your slave?" a little short brunette girl asked

"I think legally yes but i'm not going to force anyone to do anything they don't want it's not in my code to do that." naruto told tenten with his biggest smile. Instantly you could feel the tension in the room drop and all the children moved over to naruto.

"Sunagakure." minato called the second village

"I kazekage raza present naruto uzumaki-namikaze one temari sabaku and her hand, one gaara sabaku, and several establishments in suna all linked with several seals in this office." the kazekage said walking up to naruto and bending own on one knee.

"Wait i have to marry this boy?" a blonde girl said

"If it's' any consolation i will do my best to be the best husband i can be and i swear to protect you...all of you."naruto proclaimed

"Iwagakure"

"I tsuchikage onoki present naruto uzumaki-namikaze an extreme amount of land in iwa all connected to seals in this office. " the old man said.

"Kirigakure."

"I mizukage yagura present naruto uzumaki-namikaze one fu, one set of kiba, and several pieces of land and establishments all connected to seals in this office" the mizukage said while bending on one knee in front of naruto.

"And finally konohagakure."

Stepping forward minato announced on one knee" i hokage minato present naruto uzumaki-namikaze one kurenai yuhi, one anko mitarashi, one tenten, one ino yamanaka, one itachi uchiha, one hinata hyuga, one hinabi hyuga,one pup from the litter of kuromaru, and the deeds to several properties in konoha."

"Pops how much money did i win?"naruto asked his father.

"About 38 million dollars in what you could cash in." minato told his son

"Okay i want 15 million the i want the rest to go to the orphanages in the five nations so about 6 million each" naruto told the five kage.

Everybody looked at naruto in a look of disbelief until they all smiled. A told naruto"you know your a good kid naruto."

Grinning naruto added"i also want all the buildings that i won to house a pair of orphans so that the money can be spent on their needs and other things important, oh and it is co-ed optional to those who want to bunk with who."

Sighing yagura said"naruto you really are to kind."

"And if yagura is willing to do it i want to get rid of those chunin exams but i have nothing to offer for that."

"Okay what would you rather have me do then to advance my ninja to chunin?"yagura asked

"Participate in these chunin exams i say they have all the qualities to make a decent ninja if they pass or actually show it but aren't the best in their exam" naruto told him

"Wait how do you know all this?" minato asked his son

"I raid the library when i'm bored, i have secret tunnels to just about anywhere in the village i also have my own spy network."naruto told him with a giant grin on his nobody face faulted they just grinned with him.

"Thank you everyone, now if you excuse us we all have work to do i will see you next wednesday." minato told everyone. All the people started filling out except the people naruto now"owned" and naruto and his father.

"What do you need naruto?" minato asked his son.

"Well i want to teleport the hyuga compound next to ours so i was wondering if you can create a few shadow clones and have them do the paperwork so you can work on this, oh and if you need chakra use mine i have a ton of it."naruto told his dad. Minato just looked at naruto then hung his head down and facepalmed.

"Sure naruto let's go." minato told his son before body flickering away.

At the hyuuga compound

Naruto and minato and naruto's entourage are being escorted by a guard to hiashi and the elders meeting room, everyone barely able to contain their laughter at the pink hyuga. They arrived at a door and the guard excused in the group go themselves comfortable and waited for hiashi to arrive.

When the head arrived he asked "welcome would anyone like some tea."

"No thank you we're here for business." minato told hiashi

"Ok what do you want to discuss hokage?"

"Well my son decided he would like the compounds closer to each other so he came to me knowing that with my hiraishin it is possible so i came here to warn you about our tenant in the backyard and to tell you that should you attack her she and naruto have full permission to attack you. He also isn't going to kick anybody out of the compound but he fully intends to figure out how to remove the caged bird seal."minato told them.

"Okay sir when do you plan to do this?"hiashi asked minato

"Now, give me two hours to place the seal around the house."minato told hiashi.

Excusing themselves the group went out to the far side of the hyuuga compound where minato unsealed several buckets of ink from a scroll he had in a pouch on his hip. He then took out a brush and got to work

2 hours later

"Okay done. Naruto come here." minato told his son.

"Memorise this formula you'll use it in the future and the sooner you learn it the better off you'll be." naruto looked at the writing meaning lightning rod and committed it to memory.

"Ok put your hand on my back and if i need it i'll take your chakra."minato told his son. Putting his hands on the seal he felt for naruto's chakra and almost lost concentration due to the insane amount he had deciding that naruto would be just fine if he used his minato used his sons chakra to activate the seal. In a flash the hyuuga compound transported right next to the namikaze compound.

simultaneously the hyugas activated their byakugan and saw that the thing in front of them was real the elders asked naruto"your friend is the nine tailed fox!"

"Yep."naruto simply told him

"Wait wait wait more importantly the nine-tailed fox is a girl."hiashi looked at him as if he was stupid

"You mean to tell me that the fox that attacked the village is here and you're more surprised at its gender?" kurenai asked hiashi while pinching her nose.

"Welp now that we know that hiashi is a dumb*** no one is allowed to attack her if i find out and you still live i will come up with a prank so bad it will go down in history as the world's best warfare tactic on each person involved" naruto told the crowd.

"Now then welcome home everyone also the place the old hyuuga compound is will be the hyuuga personal training ground supervised by hiashi and one elder at all times… it's for best use of the space ."naruto told the people before he went to explore his new compound.

 **poll for later chapters please look at it and vote also if anyone finds connections i have permission and i hsve shinigami x kami relationship in this if you read kyuubigoku's contract of the shingami you will realize their relations have a nice day and try not to read to much fanfiction...though i'm ot one to talk also to those who continue reading this after they realize kami's and whites relationship have my respect also no bdsm rape or any fetishes like that but quite a few of the more popular ones will be in here.**


End file.
